One Halloween Night
by DD42
Summary: "Just in the time span of few hours…everything had changed." What starts out as a simple errand, turns out to be a night to remember for Gray and Juiva as the two find themselves in an obscure place called...Halloween Town. HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT (Gray X Juvia The Nightmare before Christmas)


_**One Halloween Night**_

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back! It's nearing the end of October and you know what that means; Halloween is upon us!

Halloween, without a doubt is one of my favorite holidays-from scarring the trick or treater's, setting up the decorations, the season and all the lore that surrounds Halloween; I love it all.

So, in spirit of the season and since Halloween just three days away, I decided to (or attempt to) write a very lengthy FT one-shot with a Halloween theme. This is the first time I've written a one-shot since I've mainly written multi-chapter stories so far. This story focuses on Gray and Juvia as the primary pairing and the nighttime adventure that follows.

Gray and Juvia are two characters that are kind of hard for me to write for so expect some OOC-ness, not on purpose but because it's hard to get into their heads sometimes.

Also, for those of you who like _The Nightmare before Christmas _I'm sure you'll like what transpires in this little story.

I think that's all I have to say for now…so, without further ado; let's begin.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics USA own it. Nor do I own _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which in turn belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures. If I did own Fairy Tail…well let's just say some things would be different.

XXXX

DESCRIPTION: It's Halloween in Magnolia and Makarov has sent Gray and Juvia out to run an errand for him before the nighttime party begins. What starts out as a supposed simple delivery will turn into anything but as the two mages discover that this year's Halloween is one to remember as they find themselves in an obscure place called; Halloween Town.

XXXX

The autumn air was crisp and cool as the sun held high in the afternoon sky.

A gentle breeze rustled the rust, red, yellow and orange leaves of the trees, making them fall and scatter from their branches. As the breeze weaved its way across the land, it passed through Magnolia Town and onto the lake, carrying with it the scents of the season.

Maple, cinnamon, fresh apples and the sweet tang of baking chocolate.

It was an aroma that filled the town which was now bustling with people, for everyone had good reason to be.

Today was October 31st; Halloween.

It was in the afternoon hours that many people were making last-minute preparations for the nightly festivities. Decorations of every kind were being set up on stores and houses, last-minute runs for candy were in place and jack-o'-lanterns were being carved or placed out for all to see.

All for one night of fun, scares, and all the candy one could eat.

…Well, except for one person, however.

"All this fuss for one night?" A slightly annoyed voice mumbled, "Sheesh."

Said voice belonged to one Gray Fullbuster; the ice mage of Fairy Tail and their resident stripper.

Gray stepped aside to allow two children, who were already dressed in costume, to run past him as they chased each other down the street.

Gray smiled, shook his head and continued on his course.

"Looking back on it, it was a blast doing this as a kid. But now…it's a bit over the top." Gray said to himself, thinking back to when he, Natsu and the others his age had dressed up in costumes and ran about time searching for candy.

The good old days, he thought nostalgically.

Shaking his head, Gray looked forward again and continued on his way to the Guild. He had been told by a friend from the Guild who had been out shopping that Master Makarov wanted to speak with him about something important. What it was, Makarov wouldn't say, so that meant it had some importance.

It wasn't long before Gray reached the building that housed what was essentially, for the past couple years of his life, his family.

Fairy Tail; the number one Magic Guild in all of Fiore and home to some of the craziest people he had ever known.

And, as it would seem, the Guild was also preparing for this year's annual Halloween party.

Decorations ranging silly scarecrows to grinning pumpkins resting on hay bales decorated the outside of the building while a banner with streamers that read: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, hung from the gate.

Preparing for the calamity that he knew awaited him on the inside, Gray let out a tired sigh and entered the Guild. He was immediately bombarded with a barrage of sound ranging from voices to the constant staccato of tools. Everyone seemed to be milling about whether it be from rearranging furniture, setting up decorations, or helping with each other's costume.

Saying his greetings and moving in between the crowds, Gray made his way to the bar where he found Mirajane, her sister Lisanna, Bisca and Alzack Connell with their daughter Asuka. They seemed to be working on carving out a series of pumpkins and making them into wicked looking jack-o'-lanterns.

"Oh, good afternoon Gray!" Lisanna said when she noticed the ice mage, catching the others attention.

"Hey there guys, have I missed anything?" Gray said as he noticed Lisanna's appearance, "And why are you in your cat soul?"

Lisanna giggled and held up her pawed hand in a dismissive wave.

"No, everyone is just getting ready for the party tonight, and to answer your question, this is my costume this year." Lisanna.

"So, you're a cat?" Gray asked.

Lisanna made her claws appear and she grinned.

"A demon cat more likely." Lisanna answered.

"So I see." Gray answered before looking to Asuka, who was dressed as a pirate just like her parents…although she still wore her beloved cowboy hat however.

"What about you little lady?" Gray asked, "You ready for tonight?"

Asuka nodded eagerly as she finished adding the finishing touch to her pumpkin.

"Yep-yep-yep!" Asuka answered, "I'm going to get more candy than I did last year!"

"Not too much sweetie," Alzack said, "you don't want to get sick all night with a tummy ache now do you?"

"Relax Alzack, we were all like that at one point remember?" Gray said making the gunslinger chuckle.

"What about you Gray," asked Mirajane, who was dressed as a rather seductive looking witch, "I don't see you in costume?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, I think I kind of out grew this sort of thing…doesn't really hold the appeal that it once did."

"Aww, don't be like that," Mira chided, "I remember how you and Natsu used to love this time of year when we were kids."

"Yeah, _because we were kids_. Now…now, I just can't seem to get into it. I mean, I'm a grown man now for crying out loud."

"Just because you're grown up, doesn't mean you can't enjoy Halloween." Mira said.

A sudden crashing from downstairs in the basement made the floor shake slightly and Gray could have sworn he heard a series of yells and profanity laced curses.

Gray raised an eyebrow and looked at Mira who giggled in an amused manner.

"It was probably Natsu and Gajeel downstairs with the other guys, they're busy prepping the haunted house for tonight."

"And how's that going?" Gray asked.

"…It's going." Mira simply answered, her smile seeming a bit forced.

Gray sighed and stood up from the bar.

"Well, might as well head down there and see what I can do to help." Gray said.

"Actually Gray, Master Makarov has asked for you, he said it's important." Mira said.

"Oh yeah that's right, I ran into someone who said that to me as we passed by." Gray said, "Do you know what it's about?"

"Can't say that I do," Mira said with a shrug, "so you'll just have to ask Master."

"Knowing him, I can only imagine." Gray said as he walked away.

No sooner had Gray left the bar did he here a familiar voice call out to him over the din of the guild.

"Gray-sama!" A voice eagerly called out.

Gray sighed heavily and let his head hang low for a second as a pair of arms swiftly wrapped around his right arm.

"Hello Juvia." Gray said as he looked over to the blue haired water mage.

Juvia Lockser smiled brightly as she held Gray's arm close to her.

"Good afternoon Gray-sama, Juvia missed you this morning." Juvia said.

"_As you do every morning." _Gray thought but smiled to himself regardless. Juvia was clingy but she had a good heart. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Gray had found himself getting used to Juvia's unique personality.

It was strange, considering that when they first met she had nearly killed him and had since been a slight hindrance when she became overly attached and possessive. But as time went on, having gone through thick and thin with the woman, Gray supposed he was seeing her in a different light. He found her nature to be endearing, more so after all that had transpired over the year with the Grand Magic Games and the battle with Tartarus.

But, Gray wouldn't easily admit this, seeing as how he still found her clingy personality to be a bit on the…strange side of things.

"Juvia if you don't mind, could you please let go of my arm." Gray said as he tried to move his arm free of Juvia's grip, but Juvia held firm.

"But why Gray-sama; don't you like it when Juvia spends time with you?" Juvia asked innocently.

"Not when I can't move my arm." Gray said, slightly terse.

Taking the hint, Juvia released Gray's arm and the ice mage gave it a quick flex. The woman had one hell of a grip.

"Sorry." Juvia said, her face flushed in embarrassment and her eyes averted from Gray.

Gray sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Gray said before noticing something about Juvia, "Shouldn't you be in costume like everyone else?"

"What?" Juvia said, perking up slightly, "Juvia was called to Master Makarov's office. Juvia was told that Master has an important job to discuss with Juvia."

Gray quirked his eyebrow in surprise.

"Really…that's odd," Gray said, "I was told the same thing just a couple of minutes ago."

"That is odd…do you think that means something?" Juvia asked as Gray shrugged.

"One way to find out." Gray said and motioned for Juvia to follow him to the office.

Once opening the door, the two let themselves in and found Makarov sitting at his desk, dressed like a traditional vampire, cape and all. There were even a set of fake plastic teeth set on the desk nearby.

"You asked to see us gramps?" Gray said, catching Makarov's attention.

"Ah, there you two are." Makarov said as he looked up from the paperwork he had been focused on, "I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to show."

"Considering all that's going on out there, I don't blame you." Gray said, referring to the hustle and bustle of the Guild.

"Quite. Well, the two of you are here now, so let's get onto brass tack shall we?" Makarov said.

"What is it you wish for us to do Master?" Juvia asked.

Makarov smiled pleasantly before opening up large drawer in his desk and removing a small package. It was a box, like one would find at the post office, but was wrapped in black paper and tied up in orange string. Tied to the bow of the string was a Fairy Tail medallion only instead of the usual fairy design, this one seemed to be made with a witches hat and broom.

"This is a very special magical gift that I need delivered to an old friend of mine. The gift has been given to him every year to help jumpstart his annual Halloween festival." Makarov said before retrieving a small piece of paper with a map drawn on it.

"Okay…sounds simple enough." Gray said, "But what's so special about it? And why ask me a Juvia to deliver it?" Gray questioned.

"The package contains magic that has been drawn from the people of Magnolia Town and us, the mages of Fairy Tail, since the beginning of October when the Halloween season began. All the excitement of the holiday has manifested in this special package and my friend uses this magic to help-in a way-"fuel" his Halloween festivities."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we've been acting as batteries just so this guy can throw a party!?" Gray said, a little perturbed at the concept of what Makarov just told him and Juvia.

"Relax Gray, it was only a small amount and it can only be tapped into on Halloween night under certain conditions. No harm is done and I can assure you that my friend means no harm to anyone else."

"Uh-huh, sure." Gray said as he crossed his arms, the skepticism obvious in his voice.

Deciding to let Gray's tone slide, Makarov sighed and went back on tangent.

"To answer the rest of your question, I chose you and Juvia simply because you two were the only ones currently available for this job. Everyone else is tied up here and since you two have worked together so well in the past before, I figured it was a good I idea to pair you two together."

"Juvia is glad Master thinks so!" Juvia exclaimed as she once again took hold of Gray's arm and snuggled up to him, making the ice mage sweat drop.

"Where does this friend of yours live anyway…and who is he?" Gray said, doing his best to turn his attention back to Makarov.

Makarov smiled and steeped his hands under his chin.

"His name is Jack; Jack Skellington, the "Pumpkin King." As to where Jack lives, that is a more complicated matter. To put it bluntly, Jack lives in a place called Halloween Town, a village that is entirely devoted to the Halloween season."

Gray quirked his brow and frowned.

"All year? Don't they have anything better to do with their time?" Gray said in a dubious tone while wondering why he hadn't heard of the place before. If the town was set on living out Halloween day to day, he was sure it would have attracted some form of attention.

"No, you see Gray, Jack isn't a man. He is a spirit and Halloween Town is actually a large scale pocket dimension that is supercharged with magical energy."

"Like the Celestial Spirit World?" Juvia asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

"In a way, I guess you could think of it like that, yes. The dimension is closed off to the outside world and only accessible during certain times of the year, in this case; Halloween. You see, Jack was here long before anyone else was and when Fairy Tail took roots here in Magnolia, he was found upon by our First Master, Mavis Vermillion. The two shared a close friendship and Mavis expressed this by lending a little extra magic to Jack's annual Halloween party. It has since been the job of every master of Fairy Tail to carry on this tradition…however, this year I am needed here at the Guild so I need you and Juvia to carry on in my stead."

"Okay…" Gray said as Juvia nodded, "sounds simple enough, what do you need us to do?"

"I need you two to deliver the package to Jack and make sure the party goes off without a hitch. Follow the instructions on the map I gave you. Jack's wife Sally always meets with whoever is delivering the package and she'll guide you to town from there. I should let you know that the portal you enter the dimension through will not stay open once you pass through. You'll have to wait until midnight in the Halloween world before you can return back here."

Gray let out a tired sigh as his shoulders slumped in dismay.

"Seriously, we have to wait that long? By the time we get back here, it will be well into the morning." Gray groaned.

"On the contrary Gray, time moves differently between our two worlds. While it may be midnight in Halloween Town, back here in Magnolia, it will only be early in the evening by the time you get back."

"That's rather convenient." Juvia said, "That means we don't have to rush to get back here in time for the party."

"I think I'll skip this one when we get back, one party is enough for me." Gray said. Two Halloween parties in one night? He was going to have to pass on that.

"Oh don't be so stiff," Makarov said, "at least try to enjoy yourself tonight."

"If you say so." Gray said.

The office door opened and Cana poked her head in while holding a rather large mug of hard cider in her one hand.

"Yo Master, we need you out here for something." Cana said before taking a swig of her drink.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Makarov said as Cana ducked back out, "Alright you two, I wish you two the best of luck and I will see you when you return."

And with that, the aging Guild Master gave the two mages a curt nod and was on his way.

Gray sighed and picked up the map Makarov had made from the desk before tucking it in his coat pocket. He then looked at Juvia, who smiled pleasantly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess we should get going now." Gray said.

Juvia giggled in an excited manner and quickly grabbed the package and Gray's hand and pulled him out of the office and the Guild hall in a rapid succession.

"_A whole night with my beloved Gray-sama, oh this is a dream come true!"_ Juvia swooned internally as she continued to drag Gray haphazardly along for the ride.

"Wait Juvia, you don't even know where we're going!" Gray panicked as he tried to dig his heels, with little success, into the street.

He had a feeling that is was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Having managed to get Juvia to calm down (and after avoiding her insistence for a "punishment" due to her wild behavior), the ice and water mage were soon following the map through the East Forest.

The sun was starting to set now and the glow of the sun lit up the warm colors of changing leaves throughout the forest.

"Juvia loves this time of year. The changing colors are always fun to watch with each passing day." Juvia said as she and Gray walked at an even pace on the old dirt trail.

Gray nodded with a small smile, still keeping his eyes focused on the trail ahead. Although he preferred the winter due to it being the manifestation of his preferred magic, he too didn't mind the fall. The air was beginning to cool and he felt more comfortable being outside because of this.

"Has Gray-sama ever been this far back into the forest before?" Juvia suddenly asked, snapping Gray out of his thoughts.

Gray shrugged and looked to Juvia.

"Can't say that I have," Gray answered, "Natsu and I would come to the forest with the others when we were kids but the adults always told us to stay close to town. As we got older we really didn't come here as much as we used to but even when we did, we never went this far back."

Gray looked at the map in his hands before once again looking at their surroundings. The fading afternoon light was beginning to become sparse as the trees became more clustered together, the branches and leavers overhead mingling together to capture the light.

"Come to think of it, I don't think anyone else comes back here at all." Gray added.

"Juvia agrees…the path is very overgrown and Juvia also thinks that many people aside from Master Makarov don't know about this place."

"He did say only the previous Masters knew of where the portal was so I'm not surprised. Okay, we need to make a right at the bend up here and continue until we reach what looks like a small cave." Gray said, pointing his finger in the indicated direction.

Soon enough the trail began to dip down as the forest floor gave way to gulley with high rock walls, the roots of the trees above winding in and out of the cracks. At the bottom of the gulley, set in the back was the mouth of small cave. The two mages stopped at the entrance where a series of old but man made steps lead deeper inside. Both Gray and Juvia noticed the air around the cave seemed to shimmer and distort occasionally in a way the air does on a hot day.

Juvia wrung her hands in a slightly nervous manner and personally, Gray didn't blame her. The place had an odd vibe to it.

But they had a job to do and Gray knew that no matter how odd things got, they couldn't back down from this. So much to Juvia's-and his own-surprise, Gray took her hand into his and led her down the steps and into the cave.

Needless to say, the water mage began to blush a furious shade of red while babbling incoherently in glee.

"Juvia," Gray said, "stay focused, we have a job to do, remember?"

"R-right…o-of course!" Juvia said, her blush not leaving her face just yet.

As the two reached the bottom of the steps, they felt the air tingle slightly over their skin and the faintest presence of magic touched their senses. It was a familiar sensation.

"Well…that explains the weird shimmer with the air." Gray said as he looked around the cave.

"Yes, someone set both an animal and monster deterrent spell here. Juvia guesses that whatever is at the end of this cave, someone doesn't want it to be tampered with."

Gray sighed and began to walk forward, beckoning Juvia to follow.

"Well, might as well see what all the hype is about right?"

"Right." Juvia said with a nod.

"Now if we only had some light-" Gray began to say only for a series of sigils on the walls of the cave to suddenly appear and cast a subdued glow that was just bright enough for Gray and Juvia to see where they were going.

"-Never mind." Gray finished.

The pathway was smooth and wide, the cave itself turning out be surprisingly spacious. Occasionally, a drop of water would fall from one of the many stalactites that lined the roof of the cave and echo out when it hit the bottom…but aside from that, the place was as quiet and as empty as a tomb.

"Juvia hopes that this leads to somewhere soon…Juvia would hate to get lost down here." Juvia said as her voice softly echoed amongst the rocks.

"Ain't that the truth?" Gray said.

After another ten minutes of walking and idle conversation, the mages soon came upon a series of steps that began to lead upwards. With nowhere else to go but up, the mages quickly ascended to the top and came upon a peculiar sight.

At the top of the steps was a large, wrought iron gate with a padlock keeping it closed. Beyond it, a small landing and more steps awaited.

Juvia swallowed nervously and looked to Gray who gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's okay," Gray said before pointing to the lock, "Look at the padlock."

Juvia did so and now that she was paying closer attention to the lock, she could see what appeared to be a grinning pumpkin and the Fairy Tail emblem engraved onto the metal.

"Ah, does this mean we've reached our destination?" Juvia asked.

"One way to find out." Gray said as he walked up to the gate. The moment he touched the padlock, it snapped open with a very audible "click" and the gate began to open on its own, the doors slowly swinging back as the metal creaked and groaned.

"Shall we?" Gray said as he looked over his shoulder at Juvia.

Juvia smiled brightly and followed Gray passed the gate, only for their surroundings to suddenly blur and ripple around them. But before the two could react, the phenomenon had ended just as quickly as it began and their surroundings came back into focus.

"What the hell was that?" Gray said.

"Could that have been the portal Master Makarov told us about?" Juvia replied.

"Maybe…I don't know…let's not stick around here okay?" Gray said.

"Agreed."

The mages began their ascent up the new set of steps which were much shorter than the ones that had led into cave entrance. Reaching the top, the found themselves not in a gulley but exiting a small cluster of boulders that were surrounded on all sides by large, leave less trees with long and gnarled branches. It was dark now and the moon was full and casted dark shadows from the trees but occasionally, a cloud would pass overhead and cloak the forest in pitch darkness. A light mist hid the forest floor and glowed eerily in the moonlight.

But the most unnerving part was the absolute silence.

Nothing moved.

Nothing breathed.

It was just…silent.

"_This place is beyond spooky."_ Gray thought as he looked around at the forest. He felt Juvia slowly grab hold of his sleeve as she moved closer to Gray, her eyes cautiously looking here and there.

Gray exhaled out his nose but did not turn Juvia away as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You okay?" Gray asked.

"Y-yes…Juvia is just a little spooked right now that's all."

"If it makes you feel better, this place is weirding me out too." Gray said.

The sound of metal creaking startled the two mages and they turned around in time to see the gates close and lock themselves shut.

"…More so now that that happened." Gray finished.

"Is it wrong of Juvia to think that was creepy?"

Gray didn't answer but instead began to walk forward, letting Juvia cling to his arm as they stepped out of the cave. There was no going back now.

The duo had only gone a couple of yards before Gray saw something glint in the moonlight off of a nearby tree. Hanging from a low tree branch, which creepily resembled a gnarled hand, was a rustic looking lantern. An old sign nailed to the tree simply read: TAKE.

Pensively, Gray approached the lantern and after a hefty pull, released it from the hold of the branch which had held onto it for who knows how long.

The moment it was freed, the lantern flickered to life, at first a soft flame which then grew to a bright glow.

"At least we have some light now." Gray said ad Juvia made a relieved smile.

Turning back to the trail, the two mages proceeded once more onto their task finding the elusive Halloween Town.

XXXX

They had been walking for some time now and still, the trail wound its way through the darkening forest with no sign of their destination in sight.

Gray was starting to get irritated and it didn't help that the longer they lingered on the trail, the more nervous Juvia became.

An owl hooted from somewhere above and Juvia's head snapped up in search of the bird, her eyes wide from being startled.

Gray frowned and gently moved his hand so that it was holding Juvia's. Under normal circumstances, Gray knew he wouldn't have done such a thing. But considering how nervous Juvia was, Gray knew had to do something to get her to relax…lest he look like a total ass and appear that he didn't care.

"Hey," Gray said, "relax, it's just an owl, it won't hurt us."

"R-right, sorry." Juvia said, "Juvia is just wanting to get out of this place that's all."

"You scarred?" Gray asked and Juvia nodded.

"Unnerved to be exact…Juvia doesn't like the forest when it gets too dark out."

"I don't blame you," Gray said, "I wouldn't want to spend a night in this place that's for sure. I just hope we find this town soon because-"

_CAW-CAW-CAW_

The sudden cry of a crow echoed out nearby and Gray flinched sharply, biting his tongue. He had not been expecting that.

"Okay, that gag is old on so many levels." Gray grumbled after a series of heated curses, making Juvia giggle slightly.

"Gray-sama is so handsome when he gets flustered." Juvia said in a bashful manner.

"Sadist." Gray grumbled and Juvia felt her blush return full force.

Juvia was about to reply when her eyes focused on something ahead of them, her brow quirking as her eyes squinted to focus. Gray followed her gaze and saw the distinct glow of a lantern from up around the bend and it was moving towards them.

Cautiously, Gray moved to stand in front of Juvia slightly as he raised his lantern to try and cast the light further.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out, "is someone there?"

"A person?" Juvia said.

"Finally," Gray said, before calling out, "yes, over here!"

"Hello? I see your lantern and I'm heading over." The voice called out again, the light from her lantern rounding the bend. Gray and Juvia could see the distinct shape of a slender woman holding the lantern.

"Is this woman Master Makarov said we were to meet?" Juvia asked.

"We're about to find out." Gray answered.

Soon enough, the woman had reached the two, but as the light of the lanterns began to mingle…Gray and Juvia saw that much to their surprise, the woman wasn't exactly human…nor was she alone.

The woman was of medium height and had skin of a dark bluish hue that seemed to be held together by a series of stitches, giving her a doll like appearance. Her dark colored eyes were wide but her smile was gentle and friendly. Her dark red hair went all the way down her back and stood out against the stitched, multicolored dress she wore. A pair of striped socks and dark heels completed the look.

Oddly enough, there was something beautiful about this woman…or whatever she was supposed to be.

Trailing along, or to more precise, _floating_ along was a-in every sense of the word-a ghost dog that resembled a bed sheet ghost while its nose glowed a dull red. On closer inspection, the nose turned out to be a glowing jack-o-lantern. The collar around its neck had a simple name inscribed on it: ZERO.

The woman seemed to notice the mages stunned appearances but her smile never left her face.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "Did I startle you? Don't worry, I mean you know harm."

"W-who…what are you!?" Gray said as he and Juvia took a step back.

"I am a monster." The woman said, her tone never taking any hint of offense, "A rag doll, I should say. As to who I am, my name is Sally; Sally Skellington. And who, might I ask, are you two?"

It was then that Sally saw the package still being held by Juvia.

"Oh! Are you two with Fairy Tail? Are you the current Guild Masters?" Sally asked in surprise.

Gray and Juvia blinked quickly and snapped to their senses. This monster…correction, woman, was the one Makarov had told them they would be meeting with.

"Uh, no, we're not the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail; I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said, introducing himself before motioning to Juvia.

"And this is my guild mate Juiva Lockser."

"How do you do?" Juvia said, her tone becoming lese tense. The ghost dog, Zero, floated up to Juvia, sniffing her hand. Slowly, Juvia extended her hand like she would for any other dog and let Zero sniff her scent. The dog shortly gave a pleased bark and quickly began to zip this way and that around Juvia making the water mage giggle in surprise.

"Master Makarov couldn't deliver the package so he sent us, to wherever here is, in his stead." Gray finished.

Sally let out sad sigh but smiled none the less.

"Oh, such a pity then. Makarov and Jack always have such fun when they get together for the party. He is always thinking of that Guild of his isn't he?"

"More than you'd know, less than you'd think." Gray said with a sheepish smile.

"Well," Sally said, "thank you for coming all the way out here. I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the portal earlier, I was busy back in town. But now that you two are here, the party can really begin!"

Sally then motioned for Gray and Juvia to follow as Zero began to hover around the group.

"Please, this way. I'm pretty sure my husband is expecting us." Sally said.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other for a moment, shrugged their shoulders and followed Sally. They moved at an even pace through the forest and back the way Sally had come. It was a relatively quiet walk with Sally asking the occasional question or making a comment about the woods.

Frankly, Gray and Juvia were just happy that Sally was friendly.

It had been their experience that most of the monsters they had encountered were of the hostile and eat you first ask questions never type. So it was strange seeing opposite side of the coin.

Finally, the group came to the edge of the forest, the trees opening up and the mist fading away atop what was the crest of a hill; the dirt path slowly giving way to brick and cobblestone.

And what they saw made both Gray and Juvia go slack jawed.

"Here we are," Sally said, "home sweet home."

"That…that's Halloween Town?" Juvia said.

The town, if it could be called that, was something out of a gothic/horror inspired abstract art piece. Buildings were dark, slanted and had a gloomy appearance to them while other buildings seemed to take influence from a variety of the dark, gothic themes. The town itself was surrounded by a large cemetery and pumpkin field, which added to the overall creepiness of the town itself.

"Come along now, we don't want to keep everyone waiting now do we?" Sally said as she walked down the path with Zero in tow.

Gray and Juvia were quick to follow as Sally led them through the pumpkin field and towards a strange shaped hill that had a spiraled, curled tip. A lone scarecrow with a grim jack-o-lantern head silently stood watch over the field while a placard over its head read: HALLOWEEN TOWN.

As the group passed the scarecrow, Sally began to hum a gentle tune to herself…but her humming was soon accompanied by the low blend of multiple voices which seemed to echo out from the center of the town and from all around them as the shadows of the tombstones began to come to life.

Sally too began to gently sing.

_Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see  
>This our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

The spiral of the hill suddenly unfolded and dipped down to meet the path, forming a strange bridge over the stone wall that separated the pumpkin field from the town. Sally led the mages over the bridge which led through another cemetery and, after a short walk, into town. And all the while, the song continued as a trio of bed sheet esque ghosts flew overhead.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<em>

The group rounded the corner and were confronted with a sight that made Gray and Juvia gasp in shock. They had stumbled onto a long procession of monsters that were making their way down the street Sally had led them to. They ranged from witches, goblins, zombies, ghouls and everything in between. It was if every monster conceived by creation was in this town. A few noticed Sally and the mages and gave friendly waves to the trio. A few that could even managed to smile in greeting. But still, they continued to sing and a few even added in their own individual parts to the song.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<br>This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween<em>!

The procession moved along and Sally beckoned for Gray and Juvia to follow her once again. The two mages were uncertain of doing so, but Sally hadn't led them astray so far. They followed her…albeit hesitantly at first.

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?  
>Well, that's just fine<em>

_Say it once, say it twice  
>Take a chance and roll the dice<br>Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

Gray and Juvia had followed Sally through the town and caught up with the monsters at what appeared to be center of town, where in the square, they were all gathered around a well or a fountain that was filled with glowing green water.

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town  
>Don't we love it now?<em>

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

The crowd began to part near a gate at the edge of the square as a procession of living skeletons pulled in what appeared to be a life size horse made out of straw and sticks. Sitting atop the horse was the scarecrow from the pumpkin patch. To Gray and Juvia's surprise, the scarecrow came to life as if on its own accord and began to move around in an intricate dance similar to that of an acrobat.

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<em>

The scarecrow suddenly snatched a torch that one of the monsters had been carrying and proceeded to light itself on fire. But the thing did not panic as one would expect. It instead continued its intricate dance as the horse was pulled up to the well.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

The scarecrow leapt into the air and swan dived into the water of the well, the flames extinguishing as it disappeared beneath he murky glow.

_In this town we call home  
>everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

The water of the well rippled as a new figure rose in place of the scarecrow. It took both Gray and Juvia a moment to realize that the new arrival hadn't taken the scarecrows place but had been the scarecrow all along. The new monster or man as it would appear, was a tall and slim looking skeleton. He wore a dark, pin striped suit with a flared collar that resembled the edges of a spider web. Unlike the other skeletons present, this new skeleton had a very animated face, with hollow but expressive eyes and pleasant smile. He seemed cartoonish, in a way.

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
>La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!<em>

And with a series of cheers, the song ended as the skeleton extended his arms out in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome everyone!" The skeleton said, his voice surprisingly pleasant, "Welcome! As always it great to see you."

The skeleton clasped his hands together in front of him and stepped down from the well.

"Who is that?" Gray asked, his gaze never leaving the skeleton.

"That is Jack; my husband." Sally said.

"That's Jack Skellignton!?" Gray said in surprise.

"The same Jack Skellington Master Makarov told us of?" Juvia inquired.

"I would assume so…then again," Sally added, a coy smile on her lips, "the name and his appearance should've immediately given away who he was."

Gray and Juvia blushed in embarrassment realizing what Sally said was true.

"Okay…I deserve a serious slap on the head for not realizing that." Gray said as he palmed his face.

"Would Gray-sama like to punish Juvia for her blunder?" Juvia asked, suddenly appearing on her hands and kness in a submissive manner.

"Oh my." Sally said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink while Gray gawked in horror.

"What!? Juiva, what the hell, we're in public for crying out loud!" Gray said, his eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

No matter how many times she asked to be "punished", Gray always recoiled in shock and was always perturbed by Juvia's kinky obsession.

Sally cleared her throat, doing her best to maintain her composure.

"If it's alright with the two of you, I think it's time I introduced you to Jack and gave him that package of yours."

"Sorry!" Gray and Juvia said in unison and followed Sally down to the well where Jack still continued to speak.

"Tonight, as you all know, is the most special of all nights," Jack said as he continued to address the crowd, "for tonight is Halloween; our most celebrated time of the year!"

A cheer went up from the crowd and Jack held his hands up to settle all present.

"I know you all have been working hard these last few days to help set up for the party and I am ecstatic to see what we have concocted this year. And I also pleased to announce that this year will also mark the return of the magic that was once so generously donated by our lovely friends at Fairy Tail."

Jack's smile became a somber one at the mention of the magic guild and the mood of the crowd wavered.

"I am sure that you all remember that is has been seven years since our friends at Fairy Tail were attacked by that dreaded monster Acnologia. For seven years, our friends had disappeared and the tradition we maintained with Fairy Tail since our first meeting all those years ago…was broken."

Jack paused in lament before his smile returned.

"But; fear not my friends! For it was months ago that I received a visit from my good friend and master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar himself. Fairy Tail has returned and will rekindle the tradition that was lost for seven years!"

The crowd cheered again with a heightened fervor. To Gray, as he made his way through the crowd, he was amazed by the passion and the pride the monsters took in the holiday.

"_This party…no, this holiday, Halloween, must be as special to them as the Fantasia Festival is to us."_ Gray thought, _"I can only imagine what would happen if we all got together for both events."_

"For those of you who have forgotten why we use the magic given to us by Fairy Tail," Jack continued, "it is for one simple reason; it's fun! It adds even more pizazz to what we have already done. It's not that I don't value or wish to improve all the hard work you all put in year after year; I do this to further enhance the experience of our beloved Halloween. Now, all we must do now is await the return of my dear wife Sally with Master Makarov and then this party can truly begin."

"Who says I haven't returned already?" Sally spoke up, catching Jack's attention.

The skeleton turned the sound of his wife's voice and smiled brightly.

"Sally my dear, welcome back!" Jack said and was with Sally in seconds.

The skeleton and rag-doll embraced each other in a gentle hug and kiss before parting.

"Were you able to find our old friend alright?" Jack asked.

"More like friends." Sally said.

"Pardon? Is Makarov not with you?" Jack said before noticing Gray and Juvia. The skeleton smiled gently and approached the two mages as Sally guided him over.

"Jack, these two mages are Gray and Juvia. They are here in Makarov's stead as he can't joint us this year."

"Oh, such a pity," Jack said, "Makarov always enjoys this party of ours. It's such a shame he will not be able to join us this year after such a lengthy absence."

Jack then took a low bow and looked up at Gray and Juvia, extending his hand.

"But where are my manners?" Jack said, "Welcome young mages, welcome to our quaint little town. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules in assisting us with this most honored tradition."

"It was no problem really," Gray said as he and Jack shook before Juiva did the same, "considering we were assigned this as a last minute job, it comes with our job description."

"It's the thought that counts none the less." Jack said before noticing the package, still held by Juvia, "With your permission my dear, I would like to take possession of that package now."

"Yes, of course." Juvia said with a smile and carefully handed the package to Jack's awaiting hands.

"Splendid, simply splendid." Jack said as he held the package high for all to see.

"I now commence this year's Halloween party too officially," Jack said so all could hear as he took the bow in his fingers, "begin!"

And with a simple tug, the bow unraveled, the wrapping fell away and the lid popped off as the magic contained within was released.

A large flock of bats flew out of the box as a series of living jack-o-lanterns, glowing with magic flew out with the bats, giggling like madmen. Streams of dark purple magic coursed from the box and danced this way and that around the square. Suddenly, in multi colored puffs of smoke, objects and what appeared to be skeletons appeared from the smoke. Lanterns that floated of their own accord hung in the air, tables and chairs that were pre-decorated were set in place, the skeletons stood at attention-dressed as waiters- and held trays of food and drink, while a whole variety of small games and a stage for a band fell into place. The final addition was a large banner that hung from the top of the town hall that read: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

With all of the new decorations and additions in place, the magic energy spiraled into the air before disappearing in series of red, orange and yellow fireworks.

All who witnessed the event let out a tremendous cheer of excitement and even Gray and Juvia found themselves smiling broadly at what they had just witnessed.

"Marvelous!" Jack said, voicing his joy, "Simply marvelous; oh, how great it is to have this party once more!"

Jack then turned to Gray and Juvia, his smile ear to ear.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my undead heart, thank you for helping bring this back to us." Jack said as he gently took Sally into a one armed hug.

"Yes," Sally said, "you two have our sincerest gratitude, I wish we could repay you in some way."

"Ah, it was nothing." Gray said, "Seeing the results of the magic and how happy everyone is…I think that gets the message across."

"Juvia agrees, seeing everyone so happy is payment enough for the two of us." The water mage said, before her eyes widened as if remembering something.

"But what happens now?" Juvia asked, "Master Makarov said that the portal we came through would not be open for some time…what are we to do until the portal opens again?"

"Aw crap, that's right." Gray said before sighing, "We're stuck here until midnight…no offense." Gray quickly added.

"None taken," Jack said as he tapped his chin in thought, "hmmm…let's see…ah, I know!"

Jack then swung his hand back to the party.

"Why don't you two join us? It wouldn't be fair to the two of you if you didn't have a little bit of fun for your efforts."

"Thanks for the offer, but we wouldn't want to ruin the party…we kind of stick out in case you haven't noticed." Gray said.

"Juvia thinks so too. We would feel out of place…and besides…since its Halloween, we are not in costume, it would defeat the purpose." Juvia said only for Jack to chuckle jovially.

"Oh, don't be like that," Jack said, "everyone may seem rough around the edges, but once you get to know them, they are just like you and I. I must insist that you join us in our party; I can guarantee that you'll have a night to remember. And besides, if you don't partake, what are you to do in the meantime, hmmm?"

Gray rubbed the back of his neck and looked to Juvia with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I…I don't know. Juvia, what do you think?" Gray said as Juvia blushed slightly.

"Juvia…Juvia thinks that it couldn't hurt." She said, "After all, Jack-sama and Sally-sama did invite us to the party…so it would be rude not accept without a good reason."

Gray nodded in agreement with Juvia's response; she had a point. As uncomfortable as their situation may have seemed, the two mages knew it would be disrespectful to not attend the party, not just for the residents of Halloween Town, but for Fairy Tail as well.

Jack had said that this party had been a tradition between the two groups for a number of years now, so why disrespect that legacy now?

"You're right…sorry for initially declining," Gray said, "we'd be happy to join."

Jack and Sally looked at each other with similar smiles before looking back to the mages.

"Splendid," Jack said, "I can assure the both of you, you will have the time of your lives tonight. And since the lovely mentioned it, indeed you two are without costume…but that can be mended!"

Jack suddenly grabbed Gray by the wrist, much to the ice mages surprise.

"Sally, would you please tend to Miss Juvia while I take care of Gray; I'm sure you'll craft something that suits the beauty of the young lady."

"You can bet on it," Sally said, "I already have something in mind."

"Excellent, when we are all finished, we will meet back here and join in with the festivities."

With surprising strength and speed, Jack began to drag Gray from the square and down the street.

"Let's go my boy, time's a wastin'!" Jack said in giddy excitement.

"Huh-what-wait!" Gray managed to splutter out in panic, "Help, I'm being kidnapped by a talking skeleton!"

And then they disappeared around a bend.

"Gray-sama." Juvia said in worried tone and felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Jack may get carried away sometimes but he has a good heart. Believe me when I say this, Gray is in good hands."

A small smile formed Juvia's lips.

"Juvia…Juvia believes you."

XXXX

"Seriously, you don't have to do this." Gray said as he kept his arms outstretched, more against his will than by choice.

"I don't need a costume. In fact, I think I've outgrown the concept."

"Nonsense my boy," Jack said as he used a small measuring tape to check Gray's width and height, "you are never too old for Halloween. It is a time of the year where men and women, boys and girls, of all ages can let their imaginations run wild and free. And what better way to do that then don a different persona?"

Jack then scribbled Gray's measurements down onto a small notepad before removing the paper and tacking it to the door of the nearby wardrobe.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but I just don't think I have any of what you said left in me. It was fun for me as a kid but now…" Gray said before pausing.

"It seems to have lost its luster? It doesn't hold any appeal?" Jack said as he crossed his arms, a knowing but gentle smile on his face.

Gray lowered his eyes but nodded.

"I've heard this argument before my young friend. But let me tell you this; you'll always be a kid at heart, no matter how much you deny it. Gray…it shouldn't matter whether you are a child or grown man, you should always seize certain opportunities and live a little. Even if Halloween seems like onetime thing to you, you should still take time and have some fun, bond with your friends, and as I said; live."

Gray sighed and crossed his arms, still not meeting Jacks' gaze.

"That's easy for you to say…you don't know the first thing about me."

"No…but the look in your eyes says it all. You've had to deal with a great deal of heartache and suffering in your life, haven't you? But I also see that you have found your place in life amongst the people that have become your family. You've been through it all with them…and it is there where you have found happiness. Not true happiness, not yet, but a happiness that helps you live out your life. But I see that sometimes, you do not take the time to enjoy that life. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

Gray could only stare in disbelief with a serious case of slack jaw. He closed his mouth and looked at Jack with respect.

"…Alright…you've read me like a book. But answer me this; if what you say is true, what is my true happiness?"

"That I do not know, for it will be up to you to decide in the end, where your happiness lies. Now," jack said as he walked back to the wardrobe, "let's get you dressed for the party. I'm quite certain that what I've chosen for you will woo that girlfriend of yours to no end."

Jack grinned as Gray turned beet red.

"J-Juvia's not my g-girlfriend!" Gray heatedly stammered out and Jack held up his hands in mock defense.

"If you say so my boy, if you say so." Jack said, his teasing tone not quite gone.

He then rapped his knuckles on the side of the wardrobe and the doors flung open as what looked like impossibly long shirt sleeves sprang out and wrapped themselves around Gray's arms and legs. Before Gray could even protest, he was pulled into the wardrobe with blinding speed and the doors snapped shut.

The wardrobe rocked on its legs as Gray thrashed about, while Jack idly leaned against the nearby wall. Zero made his appearance by simply popping up through the floor, earning a scratch behind the ears from Jack.

"I think this is going rather well, wouldn't you agree?" Jack asked as the wardrobe continued to shake and bounce in a comic fashion.

"Bark!" Zero replied as a heavy thud was emitted from inside the wardrobe.

"Ow, watch where you put that thing damn it! Hey, stop it; my arms don't bend that way!" Gray's muffled voice said from within the wardrobe.

"Wait a second, where the hell are you putting that!? The hell is this!? The hell is that!? The hell are those!?"

The wardrobe shuddered for another minute before the doors flung themselves out and Gray was coughed out…literally.

"_BLEGH_!" The wardrobe said before the door snapped shut.

Slowly rising on slightly shaking legs, Gray did his best to gain his bearings.

"What the hell man!?" Gray said, turning to Jack, "A little heads up next time before your closet comes to life and tries to violate me!"

Any further argument was silenced when Jack produced a full length mirror from behind the wardrobe and Gray paused, shocked by his new appearance.

Gray was now wore a black, ankle length frock coat with a blue trim. The coat was unbuttoned to reveal the blue, long sleeved collared shirt he wore with a dark, pin striped vest, white tie, black slacks with belt and black dress shoes.

But the thing that caught his attention the most was makeup that covered the skin of his face, neck and hands.

It was of a skull and skeleton.

The makeup seemed to be both a combination of a traditional skull face paint and that of a sugar skull. The white formed the base layer of the skull while the black outlined his cheekbones, eye sockets and lines of his teeth over his now chalk white lips. A series intricate, blue designs were formed on his cheeks, forehead and jaw. And, Gray also noticed, his eye color had changed from their usual dark blue to a vibrant, almost glowing shade of blue.

It was impressive, especially to Gray who had not suspect a transformation like this in the least.

"Whoa." Was all that Gray could say.

Jack smiled.

"See," Jack said, "and here you said you didn't want a costume."

XXXX

Sally gently hummed to herself as she finished taking Juvia's measurements before writing them down on a piece of paper. She then took the paper and set on a nearby sewing bench, where the materials for a dress were waiting.

"Thank you for doing this…although you really didn't have to." Juvia said as she watched sally prep her work from her seat.

"Think nothing of it, I don't mind. I actually love to sew and it's been a while since I've gotten a chance to work on something this extravagant."

Juvia smiled a soft smile.

"Juvia enjoys sewing too. Although, Juvia is used to making small dolls instead of dresses."

"Dolls?" Sally asked as she sat down at the bench, threading a needle as she did so, "what kind of dolls?"

Juvia blushed.

"Terou Bozu dolls…and dolls of Gray-sama." Juvia said, managing to bashfully mutter the last part.

Sally heard her however and gave Juvia an understanding smile.

"You really care about him don't you?" Sally said.

"…Is it that obvious?" Juvia said with a shy smile.

"Have you told him?" Sally asked.

"Many, many times." Juvia replied.

"And what has he said?" Sally continued.

Juvia frowned slightly and looked at her hands.

"He's…he's always turned down Juvia's advances…he doesn't take my words to heart. Juvia…" Juvia said before pausing, "…I don't blame him."

Sally noticed she was no longer referring to herself in the third person now.

"I mean…lately, he's been acting different towards me. He seems more relaxed around me but whenever I proclaim my love to him…he just acts as did before. Indifferent and distant. Once again…I don't blame him…a lot has happened this past year with our return from Tenrou Island…the Grand Magic Games…."

Juvia did her best to surpass the shudder that ran up her spine.

"And the fight with Tartarus…Oh, Mavis…I still have nightmares about all of that."

Juvia frowned.

"After all of that…I…I don't know if he could ever love me as I have hoped."

Sally frowned but gave Juvia an understanding look.

"Then…why do you continue to pursue him?"

Juvia smiled softly and looked at Sally.

"Gray-sama made the rain go away. For as long as I could remember, I had always been alone. And wherever I went, the rain followed me. But then I met Gray-sama and everything changed. The rain went away and I could finally see the world in a whole new light. I fell in love with him because of that and I want nothing more than to stay by his side…to make him happy, the way he did for me."

But then Juvia frowned.

"However…it would seem that my love is a one sided love."

Sally was quiet for a moment before she rose from her seat, walked over to Juvia and took her hand.

"Juvia…you're situation reminds me of how Jack and I got together. You see, I had always admired him from a far and we had always been good friends. We shared common interests and that's what drew me to him. But as where I loved him…he only saw me as a friend. He has a strong heart, but he can sometimes be a little dense. But then, a local troublemaker tried to get Jack into working for him…and used me as a hostage to convince him otherwise. Jack came to my rescue however…and he realized in the end, that he loved me too. Juvia…I'm sure Gray cares about you-I really do-but like Jack, I believe Gray just needs to realize it."

"How?" Juvia asked, "If he hasn't before…why would now be any different?"

"That is something I can't answer; it's up for Gray to make a decision like that. Just give him time…and be there for him. Because sooner or later Juvia…he will return your love."

Juvia contemplated Sally's words in her mind for what seemed like ages before smiling and nodding her head.

"I…I think I can do that. Thank you Sally-sama." Juvia said.

Sally smiled in turn and returned to her bench.

"Now then, let us whip up that costume of yours and get you ready for the party. I can already imagine how you'll look; oh, I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!" Sally said in excitement.

XXXX

After his near claustrophobic experience in the wardrobe and seeing how ghoulish he looked, Jack and Gray made their way back to the square where the party was still in full swing.

The crowd seemed to be alternating between the games, dancing and having multiple conversations all at one time. Gray found it all to be eerily similar to how the Guild acted on a day to day basis. Having scanned the crowd, he saw no sign of Juvia and figured Sally was still prepping her into her costume.

So, Gray found a drink and wound up mingling with a few monsters.

He found them to be a friendly, curious bunch who were just as interested in Gray as he was with them. For monsters, they were surprisingly human…was that even possible, Gray mused?

Eventually, Gray found himself on his third drink and he still hadn't seen any sign of Juvia. Though he didn't want to admit it, Gray found himself getting worried. He knew girls took their time with this sort of thing but it had been some time since they parted ways.

Gray sighed deeply out his nose and polished off the last of his drink, pinching his brow as he did so.

"I don't have any right to be concerned," Gray muttered, "I'm sure she's fine…she can handle herself."

What right did he have, Gray wondered?

Considering how much of ass he could sometimes be to the water mage, Gray wondered why she still hung around with him. He knew she cared about him, hell, she had told him so practically every day since they had first met. But he just brushed her off in return and granted, his attitude towards her had been changing as of late…but had things really changed at all?

Gray groaned and hung his head low.

He was overthinking things…again. And it was making his head hurt.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice said from behind, snapping Gray out of his stupor.

Gray let out a relived sigh and turned to face his companion.

"There you are," Gray said, "I was…"

However, whatever coherent thought that was running through Gray's head ground to a halt when he laid his eyes on Juvia.

"I…I…" Was all Gray managed to stutter out.

Juvia wore a stunning, gothic style gown that was made from black lace and a fabric that was the most brilliant cobalt blue he had ever seen. It was strapless and left her shoulders open, and tapered at her waist like a corset while providing support to her ample bosom. The rest of the gown fanned out at her waist and trailed behind her slightly. The gown ended just above Juvia's feet and he could see the set of heels that adorned them. Tied to Jvuia's arms were a set of baggy, flowing sleeves of exact color as the dress, with black thread tying them in place and stopping just at the knuckles of her hands.

But most of all, Gray saw that Juvia too wore make up similar to a skull and skeleton. Only instead of a more ghoulish style like his, Juvia's was more intricate and along the lines of a sugar skull. Her normally pale skin was now ghost white while the patterns and outline of the bones and skull were set in blue and black. The floral design around Juvia's eyes drew Gray's attention the most and he noticed that her eyes too now glowed a bright blue. Finally her hair was left to frame her face and flow down her open back with a black rose set amongst the strands being the finishing touch.

To Gray, Juvia had never looked so…so…what?

Radiant?

Extraordinary?

Beautiful?

All of these words and more were scattered about Gray's mind and raced at a mile a minute.

Gray knew Juvia was a beautiful woman-she always had been-but now…on tonight of all the nights, he couldn't think of single word to describe how perfect she looked.

Perfect.

Yeah…that was the word.

"Did you say something, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her head cocking to the side slightly.

Crap, he said that aloud didn't he?

"Nothing…I was just thinking that you look really nice, that's all." Gray said, slightly flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Even though she was wearing makeup that was whiter than a ghost, Gray could see the blush flare up on her cheeks.

"G-Gray-sama r-really thinks s-so?" Juvia said, her tone slightly embarrassed, "T-this i-isn't too much?"

"No…you look fine, really." Gray insisted.

Juvia did her best to suppress the squeal of delight she wanted to let out.

"Kya!" Juvia opted to swoon instead, "Thank you Gray-sama!"

Gray sighed but smiled regardless. Once Juvia had managed to calm herself, she shyly looked to Gray with a soft smile of her own.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama looks very handsome himself…it suits him." Juvia said, making Gray smile again.

He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight…smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so.

A sudden rise in music caught the two mages attention and they turned to see that the band was striking up a new song from their spot on the small stage.

The monsters around them moved to dance to the new song and Gray looked back to Juvia, who was biting her lip, as if mulling over a question. Gray had an idea as to what it was.

"_Live a little."_ Jack's words echoed in Gray's mind.

"_Live a little."_ Gray repeated in his head as he continued to look at Juvia, _"She wants to ask me to dance…but is too shy or nervous to do so. She's always asking me to do things with her…maybe it's time I returned the favor?"_

Gray smiled and extended his hand to Juvia who looked at Gray in surprise.

"Would you like to dance?" Gray asked.

Juvia paused for a minute before a smile lit up her face. She took Gray's hand and was all too happy to take him up on his offer.

XXXX

And that's what they did; they danced.

Again….and again.

One song after another as time steadily drifted by.

Gray had never felt so relaxed in all his life as he and Juvia gently glided to the music. It had taken them a moment to get into the swing of things, but once they did, Gray was surprised by how natural it felt.

He could tell by the look on Juvia's face…the way her eyes glowed in the light of the lanterns, that she too felt the same way.

The song they were currently dancing to was fast paced but not to the point where they were performing something like the mamba or tango. They just moved to the music and let it guide their actions.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gray could see Jack and Sally dancing as well. He got the distinct impression that the two had been watching him and Juvia as they danced…along with the majority of the other monsters present.

It felt weird.

"_Hmm,"_ Gray thought, _"I guess this is how Natsu and Lucy feel most of the time."_

Definitely weird.

The song drew to a close and Gray ad Juvia stopped in their movement, but did not let go of each other's hands just yet.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said, "if it is alright with you, may we take a break?"

"Yeah," Gray replied with a nod of his head, "sure. I was just about to ask the same thing."

The two, still holding hands, moved away from the dance circle and the crowd and eventually the party itself.

"Where are we going?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know," Gray said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I just need to get away from everyone for a bit. Do you mind?"

"…No," Juvia said, shaking her head, "Juvia is content with following you. Juvia doesn't mind."

Gray sighed gently but made no move to argue. He was feeling to good right now…too content.

Eventually, the two found themselves back at the spiral hill. For what reason, neither was sure, but right now, it was the most quiet and peaceful spot in the whole town. The two now stood atop the hill, looking at the moon lit sky.

"You know…when I was a kid, before I joined Fairy Tail," Gray said, breaking the silence, "when I was with Lyon and Ur, sometimes we would stay up late at night and just look at the sky. We'd watch the stars…the moon…try and guess which constellation was which."

Gray chuckled to himself.

"I even remember asking Ur one time if she thought anyone else was out there."

"…What do you mean?" Juvia asked, looking sideways at Gray.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe someone out there is wondering the same things about us…somewhere out amongst the stars. It was a silly thought…but that was the answer she gave me."

Gray's smile diminished slightly, a sad glint forming in his eyes.

"You miss her don't you? Ur-san, Juvia means."

Gray nodded and closed his eyes.

"She was the closest thing to a mother I ever had. After my mom and dad died because of Deloria…she took me under her wing like she had with Lyon. She filled the void…and I loved her for it. But then she sacrificed herself to protect me and Lyon…and…"

Gray shook his head.

"You can probably guess the rest." Gray said…and he felt Juvia squeeze his hand.

"I wonder if I could have done something for her…had I been stronger, maybe things would have been different."

"…You know that's not true Gray-sama." Juvia said, her tone gentle, "No matter what you think you could have done, you and Juvia both know that Ur-san would still give her life to protect you and Lyon-sama. She would still give her life…because she loved you."

Gray kept his head lowered and Juvia watched his jaw tense slightly.

"Did you know…that when I was fighting my father during the Tartarus attack…he told me he was Deloria?"

Juvia gasped slightly.

"No…Gray-sama never told Juvia this." She replied.

"…I haven't really told anyone to be honest. He said he was Deloria; that he had taken over my father's body. He said that…just to anger me and destroy him. He didn't want to hurt me or anyone else anymore…all he wanted was to finally be able to die and see my mom again. I was so angry and I believed him, just for a minute, I really did think he was Deloria. I even thought about using the spell Ur had used to stop Deloria the first time around."

Juvia gasped in shock at this revelation and Gray felt himself wince.

"You…you don't mean?" Juvia said and Gray nodded.

"Yeah…I thought about using Iced Shell. I thought about giving up my life the same way Ur had…just because I couldn't contain my anger."

Gray paused and gently squeezed Juvia's hand back.

"But it's obvious I didn't. Do you know why?"

Juvia didn't answer.

"I found myself thinking about everyone I had ever known; everyone I have ever cared about. Ur…Lyon…Ultear, Meredy, Erza, Natsu…"

Gray finally raised his head and looked at Juvia with a look she couldn't place.

"…You." Gray said.

"M-me?" Juvia replied.

"Yeah…I thought about you. I knew right then and there that if I used Iced Shell that you and everyone else would never forgive me if I gave up my life like that. I realized that I wasn't ready to die just yet…that I still had too much left to do."

Gray swallowed hard and looked back to the moon.

"You know the rest after that I suppose."

Juvia lowered her eyes in sadness and bit her lip slightly.

"You're father and the demon Keith…" Juvia said, "Gray-sama…Juvia is…Juvia is so sorry. Juvia didn't want to…but he told me…somehow he told me to stop Keith even though he would disappear. All Juvia could think about was how sorry she was for taking your father away from you…"

Juvia paused, doing her best to contain her tears.

"…Juvia…Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama."

Gray was silent and Juvia feared that she had reopened a fresh wound. That was until she felt Gray gently place his free hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that he was facing her now.

"Juvia…don't blame yourself anymore." Gray said, "I…I forgave you a long time ago. So don't beat yourself up over it anymore."

Gray squeezed Juvia's shoulder slightly to emphasize his words.

"I forgave you…okay?" Gray said, his words firm but gentle, "You were able to help put my dad to rest. And for that, I am grateful."

Juvia was at a loss for words. He didn't hate her. Even though Juvia had helped take Gray's father away from him again…he forgave because he knew that she had done the right thing. Tears slowly spilled from Juvia's eyes but did not smudge, smear or ruin the makeup that covered her skin.

"Don't cry." Gray said as he brought his hand up to cup Juvia's cheek and use his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I…I hate seeing you cry." Gray said.

"Gray-sama…"Juvia said, her voice breaking slightly as she brought her hand up to hold Gray's.

The two stood in place, not uttering a word for neither knew what to say. In the moonlight, the makeup of the skull patterns seemed to glow as did the blue of their eyes.

Gray found it to be mesmerizing….he found Juvia to be mesmerizing.

Why was he thinking this now, of all times, Gray wondered?

Since this whole thing began, he found himself rapidly rethinking his stance on Juvia. He still thought of her as the quirky, clingy girl she had always been, but at the same time he was also seeing her as a vulnerable, caring and beautiful woman.

Just in the time span of few hours…everything had changed.

Gray wasn't sure of the why and how; all he knew was that it did.

All he knew was that he had just opened his heart about two of the most traumatizing events in his life to the one person who would always be there for him, who would always listen to him, and would follow him wherever he went. He never would have done this with anyone else…why was Juvia different?

But maybe that was the thing; she was different from anyone Gray had ever met or known before.

And because she was different, because she practically knew him better than anyone else, maybe that was the reason behind everything that had happened tonight.

He had been such an ass to Juvia in the past when she had been nothing but devoted and kind to him…perhaps, from now on, he could find a way to make it up to her.

It was then that both Gray and Juvia realized how close they were standing to each other. Juvia blushed heavily again and made to move away, her eyes shyly shifting to the ground. Gray remained still and kept his focus on Juvia, once again amazed by the glow of the moonlight on her colored skin.

"S-sorry." Juvia nervously said, knowing how uncomfortable Gray got when she got a little too close for comfort.

But Gray didn't move his hand from her cheek as he let go of holding her hand and moved his other hand to hold her shoulder.

"G-Gray-sama!?" Juvia said in surprise.

Gray didn't respond as he leaned in closer to Juvia while slowly pulling her close to him. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Soon enough, they were nose to nose, their lips just a mere centimeter from touching. Juvia felt herself shaking in both surprise in anticipation.

"_Is this happening!?"_ Juvia thought, _"Is this really happening!?"_

"G-Gray…"Juvia whispered and then their lips met.

While Gray's eyes slowly closed, pushing deeper into the kiss, Juvia's eyes were wide as saucers. Gray Fullbuster, the man who she had fallen head over heels for, the man who made the rain go away; was kissing her. He was actually kissing her.

Slowly, Juvia felt her eyes close and she gave into the kiss. Only in her wildest fantasies did she dare dream of this moment…and now it had become a reality.

To Gray, he once again felt relaxed; as if kissing Juvia was the most natural thing in the world. If he were to be honest, Gray had no idea why he had kissed Juvia. Was because of the moon enhancing her beauty or the revelations and acceptance he had finally admitted to himself.

But it just felt like the right thing to do.

But at the same time it wasn't, Gray realized as rational thought came back to him.

"_What am I doing!?"_ Gray thought in shock, _"What the hell am I doing!?"_

Gray suddenly broke the kiss, much to Juvia's surprise and held her back at arm's length, his eyes wide in shock and confusion. A look that perfectly mirrored Juvia's.

"Gray?" Juvia said in concern as the ice mage began to slowly step away from her.

"Juvia…I…I…I didn't mean to…I just…" Gray tried to say but found himself tongue twisted.

"I can't…I can't…" Gray said and swiftly turned away from Juvia, setting off at a brisk pace.

"_Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"_ Gray thought in rapid succession, _"Gray you idiot, what the hell were you thinking!? You're letting her get too close!"_

"Gray, wait!" Juvia said, the sound of her feet echoing off the cobblestone of the cemetery.

"Go away Juvia; don't come any closer!" Gray said but was surprised when he felt a pair of arms fiercely wrap around him from behind and hold him close.

"Damn it, Juvia I'm serious; let go and stay away from!" Gray snapped as he began to struggle. But Juvia held firm, her arms like iron bars; the grip of her hands was unbreakable.

"Stop!" Juvia pleaded, "Gray, please just stop!"

"Juvia. Let. Go!" Gray hissed.

"No!" Juiva cried and with all the force she could muster, she spun Gray around to face her-much to his surprise- and slapped him across the face. Hard.

Gray recoiled from the hit and Juvia grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. Bewildered, Gray looked back to the water mage as tears rapidly filled her eyes.

"Don't…," Juvia croaked, her voice pleading, "don't push me away. Gray, please don't push me away."

"Juvia…" Gray whispered as he realized Juvia was speaking in the first person while also nor formally addressing him.

"Why?" Juvia whispered as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, "Why can't you just let me in? You opened your heart to me only moments before…but now you're pushing me away. I…I don't understand."

Gray bit his lip and looked down in shame, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"…Damn it, why?" Gray said, "Why did you have to get so close?"

"Gray?" Juvia said in confusion.

"Why did you have to get so close!?" Gray snapped as he looked up at Juvia, a look of sadness, pain and confusion forming on his face.

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone when I told you to? After all that I've said and done to you, why did you refuse? Why did I have to let you in!?"

Juvia was silent as she watched Gray's shoulders shake. He looked so angry with himself, so confused.

"Gray," Juvia said gently after a pregnant pause, "I stayed by your side because I love you."

Gray made to answer, to refute her statement, but Juvia didn't give him the chance.

"I love you…because you broke the cloud of darkness that followed me wherever I went. For the first time in my life, when I met you, I could see the world without the dread of the rain following me wherever I went. I realized then and there that you were someone special to me. I stayed by your side because I could see the same pain your heart that I felt. And just as you gave me happiness, I wanted to do the same for you. My whole world revolves around you, because without you I would know nothing else. The light, which I have come to love, would once again be taken from me."

Gray was silent and he lowered his eyes to look at the ground, only to watch as Juvia took his hands into hers.

"I…I don't deserve someone like you. I've been nothing but a world class asshole to you…there's no reason for you to love me."

"What are you so afraid of?" Juvia asked, "This doesn't sound like the Gray I know; the Gray who never backs down from a fight and isn't afraid to express his beliefs and love for his comrades. Why should you and I be any different?"

"…Because, I'm afraid that if I let you in," Gray said, "that I'll end up losing you. Just like my parents and Ur…three people who meant the world to me…three people who I loved without question…three people who were taken from me. I couldn't stop that from happening; I couldn't stop myself from building a shell of ice around my heart out of fear of it happening again. Juvia…I care about you too much to see that happen. I nearly lost you during the Magic Games and the fight with Tartarus…and if I were too let you in now, I know that I'll just lose you in the end."

"You don't know that Gray." Juvia said but Gray shook his head.

"That is why I don't deserve you. Because if I were to let our bond be built even further…you'll just be ripped away from me in the end."

Juvia shook her head and moved her hands so that they were cupping Gray's face. She made him look at her.

"Gray…Gray you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. And back there, atop the hill, that kiss we shared…that kiss was and is the start of something new for us. If it comes to a point where I might lose you…or you might lose me…then we'll go down together; so that neither of us will be alone again."

Gray was at a total loss for words. He really was.

"But only…only if you'll let me. Only if you'll have me." Juvia said.

For a long time neither moved or spoke…until Gray slowly pulled Juvia into a tight embrace.

"I've had so many things go wrong in my life Juvia. I don't want to lose this…I don't want to screw this up."

"I know Gray," Juvia whispered against his shoulder, "I know."

"I…I don't know where we'll go after this." Gray said and he felt Juvia smile against his shoulder.

"Then we'll figure it out together…and make it up as we go along." Juvia said making Gray chuckle gently.

He liked the sound of that.

He really did.

XXXX

Gray and Juvia returned to the party, hand in hand, and found Jack and Sally waiting for them.

"There you two are." Sally said, the relief clear in her voice, "We were wondering where you two had run off to. We were starting to get worried."

"We just needed some time to talk that's all." Juvia said.

"I hope it wasn't anything too serious." Jack said.

Gray looked at Juvia and the two smiled.

"We just needed to talk that's all." Gray said, before looking to Jack, "You could even say that we're both taking an opportunity to find our own happiness, now that we've cleared things between us."

Jack blinked once and then twice before a gentle and knowing smile formed on his face.

"I am glad to hear that Gray," Jack said softly, "I really am."

The sudden, deep chiming of bells caught the four's attention and they looked up to the town hall where the clock was; both hands had struck midnight.

"Oh dear, is it that time already? Sally said.

"It would seem so," Jack said before looking to both Gray and Juvia, "its midnight now you two. That means the portal back to your world is now open and that you must return."

Gray and Juvia nodded in understanding.

"Thank you…for everything." Gray said.

"Think nothing of it Gray," Jack said, "I now consider you and Juvia to be friends of me and Sally. And I always look after my friends."

Jack then reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out two cards, handing them to Gray and Juvia respectively.

"When you are ready to change out of your costumes, just concentrate your magic's on the cards and let them do the rest. And vice versa if you ever want to change back into them."

Gray and Juvia looked at the cards before each other.

"I don't know," Gray said, "I wouldn't mind staying like this for a bit. It's been a while since I've enjoyed Halloween in a costume. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone at the Guild would be in for quite the shock if they saw us like this, wouldn't you agree Juvia?"

"I don't mind at all." Juvia said with a giggle.

"Zero will guide you back to the portal so that you don't lose your way…I do hope to see you again next year, you're welcome to come back with Makarov."

"Count on it." Gray said.

"Yeah, we'd be honored." Juvia said.

"Glad to hear it." Jack said as Zero appeared from out of the ground, barking happily and floating around Gray and Juvia.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." Gray said as he took Juvia's hand, "C'mon Juvia, let's go home."

"Right." Juvia said.

"Until next year my friends…I bid you a very Happy Halloween." Jack said.

The group finished their goodbyes and parted ways.

Sally sighed contently as she leaned against Jack, who in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What did you say to him?" Sally said gently.

"Only what I saw in his eyes." Jack replied.

The husband and wife watched the ice and water mage disappear down the street, back towards the cemetery from which they came; their hands never leaving the other. They were not sure what the future held for them…but they both knew that this would be a Halloween they would be able to look back on fondly for years to come.

XXXX

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?" Sally replied.

"Those two…do you think they'll be alright…that they'll find their happiness together?" Jack said.

Sally shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Sally said, "But in my honest opinion…yes, I think they'll be just fine. They have each other and that's all the matters."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack said and Sally looked up to him with a gentle smile.

"You and I are together, aren't we? Who's to say the same won't happen for them?"

Jack paused before a bright smile formed on his face.

"You're right…so long as they have each other…so long as they continue to love each other…they'll be just fine."

Jack pulled Sally close as his wife returned the gesture, both of them looking to the moon lit sky.

"Just fine indeed."

XXXX

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
>I'd like to join you by your side<br>where we can gaze into the stars_

_And sit together, now and forever  
>For it is plain as anyone can see<br>We're simply meant to be_

XXXX

_**THE END**_

XXXX

A/N: Well everyone; what do you think?

A little bit on the sappy side of things but what can I say; I'm a big old sap myself.

Anyways, this took me a little longer to write than I would have liked but I'm happy with the end result. I hope I was able to stay faithful to the movie and to Fairy Tail by mashing these two together. As for Gray and Juvia and any OCC-ness…well, I covered that in the beginning. It is what it is.

Still, I hoped you enjoyed this none the less.

I think I'll take a bit of break before I go back to working on my other stories because this took a while and I have a lot on my plate at the moment.

But I won't be gone for too long; trust me, just a few days to cool down and then I'll be back in the saddle!

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you if I can. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING! But most importantly, I wish you all a safe and a very, very happy Halloween!

Until then, this is DD42 and I'll see ya'll next time!


End file.
